mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Benny Weir
Benny Weir is Ethan's loud and goofy best friend, who is born with the power to cast spells and use magic. He often gets into trouble with his antics. He is a student at Whitechapel High. Background Benny has been Ethan's louder, goofier best friend since they were both six years old. While he is just as brave and strategically clever as his pal, Benny admits that in his case it only applies to Video games. Benny's dream is to one day make it big as a sorcerer or wizard, paranormal expert, and babe magnet. He discovers that he is a spellmaster right before the Dusk III: Unbitten advance screening when his grandma gives him a spellbook and Ethan some daggers. He is similar to Ethan, being geeky and book-smart. He and Ethan understand each other better than anyone else, although Benny is more funny and outspoken than Ethan while Ethan is the more serious and sarcastic one. Benny often tries to lighten the mood when things get too intense. He is girl-crazy and frequently drags Ethan into his schemes, getting them both in trouble. Despite that, Benny is a genuine friend to Ethan and is always ready to go on another adventure. He is similar to Ethan, book-smart with an encyclopedic knowledge of science fiction, comic books and video games. Benny often struggles with how to most effectively use magic but practices daily to improve. In Season 2, it's his second year in Whitechapel High and is still continuing his skills as a Spellmaster while surviving typical High School challanges. Abilities As a Spellmaster, Benny can cast spells, and make potions like a wizard. His skills, however, work mostly incorrectly and miss, as a large number of his attempts don't work the way he intends, for instance he once accidentally turned Ethan into a werewolf (Blue Moon). His skills with potion making is shown to be better, as they normally work. However he is generally best with simple magic.He also possibly posses the ability to sense other spells, for instance he could sense that the cheerleading chant was actually a spell in Three Cheers for Evil. However in Season 2, following a lot of practice he gets better at magic, mastering more complex spells such as erasing memories, knocking others unconsciouss, or reversing spells. Trivia: *His favorite type of coffee is a half-caff low fat latte mocha chino no foam and a half-caff low fat latte mocha chino. (The Brewed/The Movie) *He used to be afraid of robots when he was six. (The Movie) *He had/has a crush on Catwomen. (Die Pod) *He was/is afraid of Cyberdontist. (Independence Daze) Relationships Ethan :Main article: Benthan '' Benny and Ethan have been best pals for as long as they can remember. They are two geeks who are in High School including Rory. Rory :''Main article: Ronny Rory is Benny and Ethan's best friend. No matter how geeky Rory can be he is always the geek other geeks call a geek. Erica :Main article: Bennica Benny has had a crush on Erica since the film. Erica doesn't appear to have feelings for Benny due to him being unpopular, although she "really likes the taste of Benny's blood" and "couldn't stop thinking about it." She seems to prefer Benny to his best friend, Ethan. ''Sarah :''Main article: Barah Benny considers Sarah as highly attractive or simply "Hot" although Benny seems slightly interested in her, he doesn't consider her as his "Soul-Mate" however Erica is his real main love interest on the show. Sarah and Benny maintain a friendship throughout the show also because Benny knows Ethan is interested in her. Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Spellmasters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Atticus Mitchell Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Betty and Veronica Category:Lawn of the Dead Category:Three Cheers for Evil Category:Blood Drive Category:Guys and Dolls Category:Double Negative Category:Friday Night Frights Category:Smells Like Trouble Category:Die Pod Category:Blue Moon Category:Doug the vampire hunter Category:My Babysitters a Vampire The Movie Category:The brewed Category:Three Geeks and a Demon Category:ReVamped Category:Welcome Back Dusker Category:Say You'll be Maztak Category:Fanged and Furious Category:Flushed Category:Main Cast Category:Mirror/rorriM Category:Village of the Darned Category:Hottie Ho-Tep